


Stuck

by FannamedOLIVIA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, I'm new at this, maybe some smut I don't know yet, request, umm, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannamedOLIVIA/pseuds/FannamedOLIVIA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kind of a filler chapter, but, I needed it for the next chapter, which is DRAMA filled, a lot goes down, and you'll love every second of it! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh my gosh guys, even though no one has really read this I still feel bad, it's been almost TWO MONTHS, I'm sorry... Stuff happened and I got moved to a different family, and, I had to, “settle and get used to the new surroundings.” So, I didn't have much time to write and edit, however, the next update WILL be soon!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. A beginning of sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diana/gifts).



Your car got stuck in a stupid snow bank, and you're beginning to hate this trip with all your heart. You huff as you climb out of your car and regret bringing not bringing extra shoes, after all you were just visiting a friend so if your stilettos got too much to handle you could just take them off, and you were the same size so if you ended up staying the night you could change out of your super tight dress and into some of her pajamas. You never thought of getting stuck in a snow bank, you would've packed extra if you'd known. You sigh as you realize how long of a journey this was going to be, thank god for headphones, you never went anywhere without them. You plug your headphones in and start listening to your, “dance track” all the fast paced songs made you walk a little faster. Halfway through the second to last song you spotted a tiny café and practically ran in hoping they had heating and a number for a tow truck or a cab or something.  
The café was super crowded, but you spotted a table open and sat down not worrying about getting a drink, the line was too long and you could lose your precious table. The café had heating and wi-fi, thank god! And you realized just how cold you were in your thin jacket. You began to look for a taxi service or anything around here.  
You've had no luck with finding a taxi service and after an hour or so you decide to take a break and get a hot drink to warm you the rest of the way up, you got your favourite drink and sat back down, you leaned back and became aware of your surroundings, it was pretty outside, the heavy snow has lightened up making it look like a winter wonderland, you being from Southern Florida had never really seen snow except for in movies and one time when you went skiing where you broke your arm and vowed to never go again. You almost forgot about the cold because it was so warm inside, and the music was louder than normal café settings giving a warmer feel, when you realised what song they were playing... Half a Heart, a song by the band you hated with a burning passion, One Direction but you know almost every song because of your bestfriend, Emily, she was obsessed... You hated them so, so, much, part of it was their fans, they compared everything to them, you couldn't listen to any All Time Low song without a comment saying how One Direction was soooo much better, or go on any social media without seeing at least one comment about how they are the absolute best and if you don't listen to them you didn't have a taste in music, and the other part was that they absorbed all the attention, no one cared about your bands or about your songs, they just cared about their newest song, their newest love interests especially the one with curly hair's you never bothered to learn their names, or if Larry was real, you made the mistake of asking Em what Larry was a suffered through a hour long lecture about two of the band members relationship, you had a hard time keeping up with her, there were so many names, and you didn't really care, honestly you couldn't blame that Zayn guy for leaving. You quickly shove your headphones in trying to get rid of the music you were forced to listen to when you're around your best friend.  
After a while of frantically searching of a way to get to Alex's house, the friend you were going to a huge party with, you decide to call him and eventually he answers, and you explain to him what happened and told him you'd just meet him at the party. You hang up and look up to find these amazing green eyes looking into your y/e/c ones...

“Can I sit here?” The stranger with green eyes asked.  
You pause to study him in a fashion Sherlock would be proud of to make sure he wasn't going to like kill you or anything. He seemed strangely familiar, his name was Harry, or at least that's what the barista heard, she got y/n wrong so, you couldn't be sure, but the heart next to his name pretty much confirmed it, the curly hair, the green eyes, and that voice, it all reminded you of someone, but you couldn't remember why he seemed so familiar... But, you nod and go to put your headphones in when he hurriedly says, “I-I don't mean to intrude but as you can see, there's no more tables open.” He gestures to the full café to prove his point.  
“Yeah, no I unde-”  
“Where are you from? I mean, your accent, it's something different.” He interrupts, ah, always with the accent.  
“Umm, well, originally I'm from Leinster, Finnea to be exact, but when I was one or so, we moved to Quebec, but came back to Finnea until I was twelve, and then we moved to southern Florida, so, I don't really know... All over I guess, what about you, where you from?”  
“Here,” Oh, duh! He even had the accent, you should've known! “Not exciting as moving all over, but, hey, I love it here.”  
“Oh, so, do you know the barista? Or does she put heart on everyone's cup, in which case I'm offended because, I didn't get one, and my name was spelled wrong!” You joke.  
“Oh, well, no, I don't know her, but, I guess she's a fan.” That's when it clicked, green eyes, curly hair, that voice, even the black vans lurking outside... You were talking to one of the guys in your least favourite band, ugh, how'd you get into this situation! Faking a phone call you excuse yourself and run out of the café into the cold, not caring about frostbite or that you left your jacket inside, you just had to get away... Maybe he was a decent guy after all, but, after about five minutes of standing out there you decide to call Alex, you don't wait for him to say, “hi” or anything else he might have said, you quickly said, “HeyI'mstuckatthecaféyoualwaysbragabout,theonewithamazingdonutsorwhateverandmycar'sstuckandIreallydesperatelyneedyoutopickmeup.”  
“I'm sorry, y/n I'm already at the party, I can't leave just yet.” Ugh, typical Alex, you're too flustered to say anything so you just hang up. You stay outside for a while and eventually have to go back inside before you freeze to death, you sink into your seat and wrap yourself in your thin jacket desperate for warmth.  
“You're blue, is it really that cold out there?“ you almost forgot he was there, if only he left while you were on the phone.  
You just nod and try to ignore him  
“What's wrong, you seem, frustrated.”  
“Yeah, I am, I'm stuck in a foreign country, my cars stuck in a fucking snow bank, I'm stuck in a tiny café with YOU, I'm just stuck, and it's not working out. Alex won't get off his ass to come get me so there's nothing I can do, I'm just fucking stuck.” You practically shout at him.  
“Woah, okay?? Most people would be happy to be stuck any where with me, or so I've heard.” He tried to joke, you could tell it was sarcasm but you were just done with it.  
“Yeah, any girl who likes your music, I mean if you can even call it that.” That was harsh, but you didn't care.  
“Ouch, I'm wounded.” He said while clutching his heart.  
“Truth hurts.” You mutter as you turn your attention to your phone, Alex couldn't leave, that's for certain, but, you could always bring a plus one, so, you texted Alex's roommate, Stephen, he was a pretty cool dude, excluding the fact that he was a huge flirt. Him being strangely into you even though you've only actually met him in person like twice, jumped at the chance and said he'd be there in five minutes, damn, if only you'd thought of that earlier. You walk out of the dreadful café leaving him without another word, and decided to wait for Stephen outside, after fifteen minutes of waiting Stephen showed up, you hurriedly jump into the car and head off to the party leaving the despised band member behind but, it wouldn't be the last you'd see of him.  
You and Stephen got to the dreaded party in about thirty minutes, you spent that thirty minutes fuming, and Stephen could tell, so he changed the radio to your favourite station and cranked the music up loud. You had to admit, Stephen was a pretty cool dude.  
At the party, you mostly stayed to yourself, being a person who didn't like parties so much, you mostly stuck to the walls, with a few exceptions when Alex would drag you onto the dance floor. The party was wrapping up, after all it was getting late, and people were drunk or tired or both when, Alex dragged you over to meet a, "friend" of his, exclaiming how mad Em would be if you didn't go say hi for her sake. Your mind raced as you thought of how many people Alex could be dragging you to meet when, your gazed focused on a pair of green eyes. You groan and try to find an excuse to get away, but failed, you've always been rubbish at making up fake excuses. You nod along to Alex and Harry's conversation, not paying attention and dodging his eyes. Then, you realized, Alex wasn't there, you saw his retreating form and longed to be in his place instead. A pair of headphones were thrust into your hand when a voice spoke up, "You know, you seemed pretty fond of these, and, even though they'll probably never be used to listen to my music, I happen to have loads of respect for anyone who has music great enough for you to approve."  
"Oh, my headphones! Thanks...." You were about to thank him profusely when you realized who it was.  
"You know, they'd really come in handy here, the music here is questionable." He scrunched up his face and shook his head. It took all you had not to laugh out loud, you couldn't deny if he wasn't someone you were supposed to hate, you'd find him both cute and funny. But, he was right the music sucked if you were being honest, you would say that it was worse than One Direction, and that's saying something. You nod looking anywhere in the room but him. "Why do you hate me, y/n?"  
"Ohh, I don't know, maybe because you and your band and your fans are insane, and you took all of the attention away from all of my personal favourite bands, I miss being able to pick up a magazine and not seeing one of you guys faces. Honestly, whatever happened to being able to reading articles about artists that aren't in a boyband." You all but actually say the, "Fuck you" that was obviously implied.  
"I hate it too..." he whispered almost to faint for you to hear, but you did. "Well, I'll make sure if I ever find a magazine without any of us in it, I'll send it to you." ugh, he was really making it hard to hate him. Maybe you could just strongly dislike him, I mean as long as you didn't listen to any of his band's music you were good, right? "So, I know you hate me, obviously, you practically just told me to, 'bugger off' but, maybe I could change your mind? I have tomorrow off, we could meet at the cafe we were both at today, I promise it's not so busy on Sundays."  
"I'll think about it." You snap back, trying anything to get him to shut up.  
"Great! I'll see you then, hopefully!" and with that he flashed you a cheeky grin and turned on his heel to leave.  
\-------------

The day after the party was horrible, Alex was super hungover and you being someone who wasn't fond of alcohol you were completely fine, causing having to deal with Alex all day quite frankly, sucked. Around two Alex forced you to go to his favourite cafe down the street for a donut, he claimed they were the best and he'd settle for nothing less, so you gave in and drove to the cafe and found out it was called, "Common grounds", you didn't realize what you were walking into until you saw him sitting there, his eyes lit up when he saw you, you sighed in defeat and convinced yourself it was for Em, if she found out you blew her favourite member of her favourite band ever, off, she'd kill you. Oh well, I guess Alex's donut was going to be late...  
"I thought you weren't coming!"  
"Well, you didn't really give me a time, sooooo..."  
"I didn't did I?" you didn't answer knowing that it was obvious enough that you didn't have to. He quickly jumped into trying to start a conversation, and after a while, it seemed he was doing the talking and you, sounding bored, would answer with nods, and "Yeah..."s and weak shrugs, he was in the middle of asking what type of music you actually listened to when your phone interrupted him, you cringed as you heard the ringtone, it was Em, and, she got to pick her ringtone so, of course, it was a One Direction song, you weren't quite sure what the name was, you didn't even know the words. You being your stubborn usual self, ignored your bestfriend calling and stared at him and his amused grin.  
"I swear, if you sing, I'm walking out."  
"Oh, no, it's not my part, I would never sing Nialler's part, it's rightfully his!" he chuckled. "But, you know, it's kind of amusing, the girl who claims she hates my band, has one of our songs as her ringtone."  
"My friend got to pick it out, sadly she's obsessed, and, it's not very healthy..." you stammer out, feeling the need to defend your honour. "And not to inflate your ginormous ego anymore, but, unfortunately, you're her favourite."  
"Must, suck for you, huh?"  
"Yep! Don't ever ask her who Larry Stylinson is, it took two hours for her to explain about why they are OTP..." he laughed that amazing laugh of his, and it made you dislike him, just a tiny bit less.  
"I'll make a note of that... just for the record, we're not real, but, I won't tell your friend that, I promise." he said as he plucked your phone from off the table and answered, damn Em and her inability to just call once.  
"NO! Come on give it back!"  
He put up a finger shushing me and greeted Em with a simple, "Hello? y/n can't reach her phone right now but I could always leave a message!"  
you couldn't hear her end of the conversation but you assumed that she asked who was speaking because he answered, "Oh, well, I'm Harry Styles, you might have heard of me, I'm in this band called One Direction." you could almost hear her freaking out, oh god, why????? after a few, "yeah, okay, mhm."s, "I'll send her home with some, promise.", and a, "yeah, I'll tell her." he hung up and returned you phone. You were slouched in your seat with your arms folded, ugh, he just had to do that, you'd never hear the end of it. "She said to tell you that she missed you and to be nice for her sake."  
"Mhm, okay, you know I could've answered that, right? And what'd you promise her?"  
"It's a secret."  
"Whatever..." you huff as you roll your eyes.  
"You know, your friend sounds really fun."  
"Yeah, well that's because she actually likes you."  
"Ouch! You hurt me!" he joked. There was no giving up with him was there? He jumped into another conversation, and you, figuring you've made the fact that you didn't want to be there obvious, joined him.  
Soon, you realised you were enjoying yourself, just a little, and that Alex's donut was going to be late...  
\----------

Alex's donut was in fact late, but he didn't seem to notice, for as soon as you left he passed out... You left him be and called up Em, she was bound to call eventually, and you wanted to beat her to it. Needless to say, she freaked out, her best friend met her, “idol” eww. Honestly, you hated the guy Em, 'knew' because she didn't really know him at all, just his media personality, and sure, maybe that's all you were getting, but, there was something, tiny to say the least, but still there, that was different, he was, real around you or maybe he was just actually interested. Ugh, you need to stop thinking like that y/n after about three hours, Em had to go, you loved her dearly, and it truly was talent, her being able to go on and on and on, about five, or well, four, you weren't really sure... guys, but, you were glad she had to go, you couldn't take any more boy band talk.

You decided to wake up Alex, you were bored and didn't care if he was hungover, you two were going to do something like old times. You ended up, “sight seeing” a.k.a driving around because Alex was too lazy to get out and be a real, 'tourist' you spent the whole day driving around and seeing everything, you couldn't lie it was fun, you stopped to get lunch at a restaurant you used to love when you were a kid. It was amazing it was still around, there were only about four of them, scattered about Europe. You got what you used to get, GRILLED CHEESE, you were officially a five year old again. You got home around seven and fell into the couch to watch a horror movie, you weren't afraid of them but you didn't generally like this one, there was too much blood and Alex didn't pass up the chance to make fun of you when you squeezed your eyes shut at a bloody part. You were having an amazing day, you felt like you and Alex were as close as you used to be. But when Alex pulls his phone out and invites a bunch of people over, you're not very happy about it, so, you finish up the movie and at the first sign of guests you disappear to the guest bedroom, a place you hope no one will venture to.  
\----------  
It was just after ten and you couldn't sleep, it was too loud and you never could fall asleep without tea, it was weird... So, you sneak downstairs, not caring that everyone down there is probably wearing normal clothing instead of pyjamas like you, but, in your defense they were semi decent, a black tank top and really short black shorts, they were comfortable and you didn't care if they were too revealing because no one was going to see you in them.

You made it to the kitchen without running into anyone, and started making your favourite tea.  
“Well, I don't have any headphones to give you, but, I have a box for that friend of yours.” Oh my god, how did this happen? Isn't he supposed to be like famous and be mates with other famous people?  
“Why are you here?” You question  
“Woah, y/n... wow...”  
“What?”  
“Oh, nothing, it's just, wow...” You didn't say anything, you just have him a look waiting for him to actually answer your question.  
“You, you look beautiful.” You scoff, “As if, I don't even look that on a good day.”  
“That's because you hide under makeup,” he muttered, “but honestly, you really do, just look in a mirror.”  
“You still didn't answer my question.” You say matter of factually.  
“Well one of my mates wanted me to come with him to this ‘wicked party’ and I guess he wasn't wrong...”  
“Yep, that's Alex for you.” Your tea was finished and you wanted to get out of there so you said, “I'm sure Em is grateful for whatever's in here,” you shook the box, “but, I must be going.” You disappear back upstairs with your tea thinking about how someone like him could think you were beautiful, even when you didn't have makeup on and also hoping Alex wouldn't throw anymore, ‘wicked parties’ while you were here.


	2. Dare or dare?

Even though you finished your tea, you couldn't fall asleep, so you read, you were half way through your favourite part when there was a knock at your door, and then a tall figure with blonde hair entered, Stephen, admittedly you and him had gotten a lot closer after the whole café incident, you couldn't lie you were somewhat close because of Alex, but now you were almost as close with him as you were with Alex.  
“C'mon, we're playing truth or dare, and you should stop being a hermit and play.” He said as if he were trying to coax a little kid out from their hiding stop with a cookie. 

”Yeah, thanks, but, I'll pass!” You cheekily reply flopping back into the guest bed and wrapping yourself in the covers. You hated party games, and both him and Alex knew that, but refused to accept it. 

“You're coming down and playing wether you like it or not. You know I'm stronger and so is Alex, so if one of us can't get you, both of us sure can.”

”Yeah, no, not happening.” You shake your head to emphasise your refusal to go downstairs. 

“Okay... But don't forget you chose this.” He sighed, before picking you up and slinging you over his shoulder. 

“Hey! Let me down!” You shriek as you hit his back with your fists. “Let me go! I don't wanna go downstairs.”

“Too bad, you'll have fun, promise.” 

“Did you know? I hate you?”

“Yeah, love you too, y/n/n.” Reluctantly you were dragged downstairs whining about being cold and not having a chance to change out of your sleepwear claiming if you got sick it was all his fault and that because it was Stephen's fault he would have to weight on you hand and foot until you were better. 

Before the game officially started you asked Alex for his hoodie, “Hey Alex? Since you love me so, so much could you please, please, please let me have your hoodie?”

Even though you finished your tea, you couldn't fall asleep, so you read, you were half way through your favourite part when there was a knock at your door, and then a tall figure with blond hair entered, Stephen, admittedly you and him had gotten a lot closer after the whole café incident, you couldn't lie you were somewhat close because of Alex, but now you were almost as close with him as you were with Alex.  
“C'mon, we're playing truth or dare, and you should stop being a hermit and play.” He said as if he were trying to coax a little kid out from their hiding stop with a cookie. 

”Yeah, thanks, but, I'll pass!” You cheekily reply flopping back into the guest bed and wrapping yourself in the covers. You hated party games, and both him and Alex knew that, but refused to accept it. 

“You're coming down and playing whether you like it or not. You know I'm stronger and so is Alex, so if one of us can't get you, both of us sure can.”

”Yeah, no, not happening.” You shake your head to emphasise your refusal to go downstairs. 

“Okay... But don't forget you chose this.” He sighed, before picking you up and slinging you over his shoulder. 

“Hey! Let me down!” You shriek as you hit his back with your fists. “Let me go! I don't wanna go downstairs.”

“Too bad, you'll have fun, promise.” 

“Did you know? I hate you?”

“Yeah, love you too, y/n/n.” Reluctantly you were dragged downstairs whining about being cold and not having a chance to change out of your sleepwear claiming if you got sick it was all his fault and that because it was Stephen's fault he would have to weight on you hand and foot until you were better. 

Before the game officially started you asked Alex for his hoodie, “Hey Alex? Since you love me so, so much could you please, please, please let me have your hoodie?”

“Why? Are you cold or something?” 

“Noooo, it's practically below freezing, I'm hot!” You say sarcastically fanning yourself with your hand. “Yes, I'm cold, idiot! And, you might as well give it up, after all I'd look better in it than you, if we're being honest.”  
“Sure you would... But, let me think about it, no.”  
“You didn't even think!”  
“Yeah, so? What are you gonna do about you.”  
“I'll just go get one myself!” You announce getting up when a massive arm wraps around you.  
“Oh no you don't, you won't come back.” Ugh, Stephen had guessed what you were thinking.  
“Did I mention I hate you?”  
“I believe so, multiple times actually.”  
“Good, because I do.”  
....  
The game started a little while ago but it hadn't been your turn yet, thankfully. Most people there didn't know your name so they wouldn't pick you either because they didn't want to embarrass themselves by getting your name wrong or simply because they didn't know you. You were content, without having to play, but, you couldn't escape the inevitability of being picked. “Y/n/n, dare or dare?” Of course Alex had to be difficult and not let you get away without choosing dare.  
“With those choices, I guess I'll pick dare.”  
“Oh good!” He clapped his hands together, “I dare you to... Umm... Aha! I dare you to snog the person to your left.”  
You look left and your heart drops. Of course, it's him. “Well, go on then.” Alex egged you on and Harry gave you a dimpled grin. You shrug, hoping that after this you could call it quits and claim that you were, "Just too tired," and if you continue you, "Might just fall asleep right here." And lean in before you could actually realise what you were doing and give him a peck on the lips. "Oh, no, no, no, sorry darling but I'm pretty sure I said, 'snog' and that was by no means, a snog." Fucking hell Alex wasn't going to give up. Just wanting to get it over with you lean in once again and this time it was a proper snog. And it was AMAZING, his lips were soft, but chapped, and they tasted faintly of peppermint, you eyes were squeezed shut tightly when he broke the kiss, HE, not you but him, wow, you had fallen in too deep, and you weren't getting out anytime soon. You turn to glare at Alex, "Was that what you'd define as a, 'snog'" air quotes around the word snog, he just nods at loss for words so you continue, "Good, because I'm going to bed." it takes all that you have not to run out of the room, but once you're out of sight you bolt towards the guest room and lock the door, this time no one was getting you out of there for anything.  
\----------  
The rest of the night passes slowly, you could still hear the party going on downstairs and couldn't shut up your brain long enough to sleep. ''You freaking kissed him." "You did it!" "Em is going to be ecstatic." "Did he like it?" "Am I a good kisser?" It wouldn't end, over and over again, the thoughts kept coming back, and finally around one in the morning they were shut up, replaced by dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, but, I needed it for the next chapter, which is DRAMA filled, a lot goes down, and you'll love every second of it! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh my gosh guys, even though no one has really read this I still feel bad, it's been almost TWO MONTHS, I'm sorry... Stuff happened and I got moved to a different family, and, I had to, “settle and get used to the new surroundings.” So, I didn't have much time to write and edit, however, the next update WILL be soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I would like to thank the amazing person who has read all of this! And, I just want to say, I'm new at this and my friend really wanted me to write this story, and, since I'm not really a fan, I'd like to apologize if the boys aren't in character ^^, but, again, I'm new at this, and I'm trying, honest! So, yeahh, keep on reading if you'd like, don't if you don't! Thank you in advance to anyone who actually sticks with this story and continues to follow any of my other stories! I promise more chapters are to come soon!


End file.
